A Happy Ending (Anna version)
Later, as the sun began to slowly rise near the beach, Anna and her brothers were watching Kristoff, who was still knocked out from a rock with sad looks on their faces. Aqua, Gogo, and Kimi were tending to Kristoff's wounds. In their minds, Anna and her brothers thought they would never see Kristoff and his sisters again. Ranger Audubon and Eddie were watching them as they watched the other four. Ranger Audubon gave out a sigh before talking with Eddie. "They really do love them, don't they, Eddie?" said Ranger Audubon. Eddie nodded in agreement. "Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty." he said, looking at Ranger Audubon, who looked back at him with a look, "Children got to be free to lead their own lives." "You always say that?" Ranger Audubon asked. Eddie nervously shrugged off the comment as he looked at his boss. But Ranger Audubon didn’t get furious and instead sighed. "Then I guess there's just one problem left." he said, glancing at the squirrel. "And what's that, Your Majesty?" Eddie asked, looking up. "How much I'm going to miss them." replied Ranger Audubon. Eddie looked at Ranger Audubon with confusion, but before he could question him, The trident glowed in the Ranger's hands as he gently set it down into ocean, sending rose gold ripples throughout the ocean as they sparkled and began to go towards the rocks Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy were was sitting on while he pointed it towards them. When Anna and her brothers noticed the glow, they looked down and smiled realizing what was going on. Soothing tinkling in their scales as they gently melted to skin, their tails again changing into two pairs of human legs. They looked towards Ranger Audubon and Eddie, who are smiling at them before they started moving towards the beach. As Kristoff started to wake up and shake his head, he opened his eyes. Aqua, Gogo, and Kimi stopped to watch with Kristoff. They then saw Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy starting to come out of the water once again humans! Wearing a red glittering tank dress, a white dress shirt, navy blue knickerbockers, matching suspenders, a red dress shirt, tan knickerbockers, matching suspenders, a cloud blue dress shirt, green knickerbockers, and lighter green suspenders that shimmered in the sunlight like the sea itself! Instead of swimming, Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy walked, that's right, walked, to Kristoff, Aqua, Gogo, and Kimi. With true happiness in their hearts, ecstatic smiles formed on Kristoff, Aqua, Gogo, and Kimi's faces. Upon seeing their true Loves, Kristoff and his sisters ran to Anna and her brothers, lifted them off the ground while twirling her a bit, and land them on their bare feet. Then the four adults, the two teenagers, and the two children hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Anna, her brothers, Kristoff, and his sisters looked at each other with love in their eyes, and Kristoff and Anna finally shared their first kiss. A wedding celebration was quickly put together on the wedding ship, and everyone was participating. From the people of Kristoff's kingdom, to the mer-people from the oceans, this was a big party. Even Hans and Hiro were the best men of honor while Aqua and Gogo were the maids of honor, Tommy was the ring bearer, and Kimi was the flower girl. Kristoff was now wearing his royal gray ball coat with golden epaulettes and buttons, brown pants with golden lining, burgundy boots, white opera gloves, and a golden crown with ambers and jaspers on his head. Anna was now wearing a long, flowing, white wedding dress with short, puffy sleeves, a gray neckline, and transparent white ruffles on her dress and at the sleeves (similar to Snow White's dress), matching frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a red bow on the chest, white stockings, a spiky gold tiara, and white ballet slippers, along with a transparent white wedding veil. Hans, Hiro, and Tommy were now wearing green tuxedos, matching trousers, light yellow dress shirts, brown waistcoats, black neckties, and matching shoes (with Tommy wearing a clean diaper). Aqua was now wearing her lavender bridesmaid dress, matching shoes, and long white stockings. Gogo was now wearing her peach bridesmaid dress, matching shoes, and long white stockings, and Kimi was now wearing her fuchsia flower girl dress with short, puffy sleeves, matching hair scrunchies, long white stockings, and fuchsia ballet flats, along with a clean diaper. Sven came in between Anna and Kristoff and licked the two on each cheek. They turned, and the crowd applauded with joy, happy that Anna and Kristoff became husband and wife. Snow White, filled with emotion, cried tears of joy into Doc's tunic. In the ocean, several mer-people and animals, including Ranger Audubon and his other daughters watched and smiled. Anna's sisters waved as the people and animals on the ship greeted the mer-people and animals. Fidget lifted John, Bill and Max so Anna could kiss her dearest friends on each nose, and she ruffled Fidget's head. After Anna did so, John said, "Goodbye, Anna. Are Bill, Max and and I still your best friends?" Anna chuckled. "Always, John." Fidget lowered John, Bill and Max as they waved goodbye to her. Fidget winked at her with a smile as he flew towards the ocean. "Thanks, Fidget!" called Bill. "Much appreciated, Fidget!" agreed Max. "You're welcome, pals." said Fidget. On the wedding cake, Eddie hugged the two figurines of Kristoff and Anna and was about to cry tears of joy and sniffled, but his happiness turned into fear as he noticed Pete nearby, ready to strike with his cleaver. Eddie screamed and jumped off the 7-layered cake. Pete lifted his knife and angrily sliced the cake in half. Pete chased after Eddie, throwing the knife at him. Eddie ran, trying to get away from the insane chef. Pete tried slicing the squirrel, but missed. Eddie came to a rope and saw that it connected to a suspended beam, and he got an idea. Just as Pete came running towards him yelling, Eddie smiled as he cut the rope with his teeth, getting the beam to smash Pete in the face, leaving only a few of his teeth as he collapsed onto the ground. Eddie laughed and dove into the water, doing a victory dance and meeting up with Fidget, John, Bill, and Max. "Yes!" he exclaimed, "Thank you, thank you." At that moment, Anna came up to the ship's side railing. Ranger Audubon then came up to the side of the ship, and he made a column of water rise up to Anna's level to them. Then he hugged Anna happily as an unseen chorus began vocalizing. "I love you, Daddy." said the woman. Chorus: Now we can walk Now we can run Now we can stay all day in the sun Ranger Audubon smiled at his daughter before turning to Kristoff. He smiled and bowed before the prince, bidding him a farewell. Ranger Audubon nodded back to him, accepting Kristoff as a son-in-law. He turned back to Anna and bid her goodbye as his wave lowered him back to the ocean. Anna blew her father a kiss. Kristoff walked up to Anna as they, Hans, Aqua, Hiro, Go Go, Tommy and Kimi all waved to the citizens of Atlantica. Chorus: Just you and me And I can be Part of your world Ranger Audubon swung his trident across the sky, and what followed was a rainbow with lots of glitter as the ship sailed off. As a few vocals were singing along with the music, some of the mer-people and animals dove back into the water. Kristoff then took Anna's hand, and they looked at each other one more time. Kristoff and Anna kissed once again. The End A Jiminy Cricket Production Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Songs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs